The Defeat of Lord Voldemort
by Puella Deorum
Summary: When will Harry face Voldemort? What did Dudley see when the dementor came near him? What sorts of secrets do the Dursley’s keep from one another? Post OotP. On Hold.
1. The Beginning

The Defeat of Lord Voldemort

God'sGirl88

Summary: When will Harry face Voldemort? What did Dudley see when the dementor came near him? What sorts of secrets do the Dursley's keep from one another? This is set after OotP.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling.

Author's Note: I've been reading fan fiction for about two years now, but this is my first attempt at writing one of my own. Please tell me if you think it's any good at all. It will take several chapters to really get into the story because I'm going to write some extra stuff about the Dursley's and their pasts. I'm a grammar freak, so if you find any errors please tell me so that I can fix them. Thanks!

Chapter 1: The Beginning -

Harry Potter's summer had yet to be much better despite the warnings Lupin, Moody, and Tonks had given his aunt and uncle. In fact the only thing that was better was his contact with his friends. His uncle threatened to never give him any food again if he forgot to tell his friends that he was okay at least every four days.

This didn't bother Harry much though because Hagrid was sending him food every couple of days anyhow.

Over time Harry had learned how to eat Hagrid's rock cakes. All you had to do was bang them against the corner of a desk repeatedly as hard as you could, until they cracked. Inside they were very doughy.

Hagrid had also taken to sending Harry a cake every couple of weeks for no reason at all.

The food came in very small amounts because Hagrid thought it would attract less attention.

Harry had gotten used to going to Mrs. Figg's house once a week for tea. Two weeks into the summer she had asked him why there where so many owls around all of a sudden.

Harry couldn't get over the fact that she wasn't really that batty, old neighbor who only talked about Mr. Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty, and all of her other zillion cats.

Whenever she said she had something to show Harry, the first thing that popped into his head was ore pictures of cats, but it always turned out to be something like an article in the Daily Prophet, thankfully.

The most recent ones she had shown him were all of various Death Eater attacks. The first thing he noticed about all of these articles was their locations. The attacks were steadily creeping closer.

Sure, every few articles showed an attack thousands of miles from Little Whinging, but Harry figured Voldemort was probably just trying to keep the Ministry of Magic off his trail so that he'd have no trouble getting to Harry. The most recent had been in Aberdeen, Grampian and in Carlisle, Cumbria. (Author's Note: These are cities in the UK.)

All of Little Whinging was sleeping peacefully, seeing as how it was three o' clock in the morning, except the residents of Number 4 Pivet Drive. The Dursley's rarely got any sleep these days because they thought the most _unusual_ things usually happened at night.

Every night, just as they would start to drift off to sleep, they would hear Harry yell, "SIRIUS! . . . SIRIUS!" As much as they hated to think about _his kind_, they couldn't help but wonder who Sirius was.

Secretly though, they all had their own reasons for never sleeping.

- - End Chapter 1: The Beginning - - -

Author's Note: I realize this chapter was extremely short, but if I had gone on it would have been too long. I hope to post the next chapter within the next week. The more feedback I get to sooner I'll put up the next chapter, Dudley's Nightmare. Please review.


	2. Dudley's Nightmare

The Defeat of Lord Voldemort

God'sGirl88

Summary: When will Harry face Voldemort? What did Dudley see when the dementor came near him? What sorts of secrets do the Dursley's keep from one another? This is set after OotP.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Parts of this chapter are quite similar to J. K. Rowling's chapter in OotP, but this is told entirely from Dudley's point of view. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

- - - Previously in Chapter 1 - - -

* * *

All of Little Whinging was sleeping peacefully, seeing as how it was three o' clock in the morning, except the residents of Number 4 Pivet Drive. The Dursley's rarely got any sleep these days because they thought the most _unusual_ things usually happened at night.

Every night, just as they would start to drift off to sleep, they would hear Harry yell, "SIRIUS! . . . SIRIUS!" As much as they hated to think about _his kind_, they couldn't help but wonder who Sirius was.

Secretly though, they all had their own reasons for never sleeping.

* * *

- - - Chapter 2: Dudley's Nightmare - - -

* * *

Dudley was still trying to get over the dementors. He could still feel their effects whenever he thought about them as if he was back in that alleyway on that warm evening.

He remembered the entire town, or as far as he could see, suddenly going pitch-black in a split second, as well as the noise from nearby cars and the noise of the trees blowing in the wind. It was as though he had suddenly gone both blind and deaf.

Then he was suddenly slowly getting colder and colder. He couldn't remember where he was or how he'd gotten here. Then he remembered Harry threatening him, so he yelled back at Harry to tell him to stop.

The last thing he really remembered was Harry pointing his _thing_ at him and telling him never to mention his dream about that Cedric boy and his mum and dad. As Harry was yelling at him to shut up, he heard something else taking long, hoarse, rattling breaths. He and Harry weren't the only people in this alley. Harry had done _you know what_ to bring something else into the alley to attack him. So, he did the only thing he could, hoping he would hit him even though he had no idea as to where Harry was.

He felt his fist hit Harry hard as he turned around and ran hoping to get away from Harry before he recovered. All of a sudden, he ran straight into a fence. As he stumbled away from it and ran, he ran into a hooded figure that was _hovering_ a few inches from the ground. It didn't have feet or a head as far as he could see. Then, slowly but surely a pair of slimy, scabbed, gray hands slid from its robes and were reaching for him. Memories, terrible memories, started flying though his head as he heard Harry yell at him to keep his mouth shut no matter what.

He could hear the terror in Harry's voice that he knew Harry would never admit to having. So, he had done the only thing he knew to do. He immediately threw his arms over his face so that that . . . _creature_ or whatever it was couldn't possibly get to his mouth. He couldn't imagine what Harry thought that _creature_ would do to his mouth, but something - maybe the terror in Harry's voice - told him that he never wanted to find out.

He could just barely hear Harry yelling something. He couldn't tell if it was at him or not. Harry seemed to be thousands of miles away at the moment.

He was slowly being dragged downward into swirling, thick, white fog that sounded like rushing water but felt like ice.

Suddenly, he heard laughing - the kind of laughing you heard when someone was being made fun of - the kind of laughing that makes you wish you could just burst into tears and have someone tell you that everything is going to be okay.

He was seeing two things at once. He was still watching that horrible _creature_, but he was also seeing something else.

He was back in preschool - back on his first day - at playtime outside on the jungle gym. He walked over to the swings and was getting ready to sit down when, suddenly, someone grabbed it out from beneath him.

He yelled back, "What did you do that for?" only to get the response of being slugged in the face. He had been hit so hard that he fell backwards. It felt like he had been hit by a brick wall.

His lip started to bleed rapidly as he tried to fight back his tears, which, unfortunately for him, he failed miserably at. As the other kids all around him outside noticed his crying, they immediately began to laugh in that horrible way.

Soon afterwards - as he was still trying to get up - that same person, who had punched him in that face, started making fun of how fat he was increasing the laughing as it was about to die down. He had never gone back to preschool after that day nor had he ever seen any of those people again.

* * *

- - - End Chapter 2: Dudley's Nightmare - - -

* * *

Author's Note: I would especially like to thank **_goddessa39 _**and **_Captein Amelia _**for reviewing. I love feedback; it was great to hear what you thought. The next chapter, Petunia's Secret, will be much longer than this one. Please review. 


	3. Petunia's Secret

The Defeat of Lord Voldemort

God'sGirl88

Summary: When will Harry face Voldemort? What did Dudley see when the dementor came near him? What sorts of secrets do the Dursley's keep from one another? This is set after OotP.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling.

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, but it is much longer than the other chapters.

* * *

- - Chapter 3: Petunia's Secret - - -

* * *

Petunia Dursley had a secret. Her greatest fear was that someone - including Vernon and Dudley - might discover it. If Vernon were ever to discover it, he wouldn't want to come near her ever again.

She would lay awake at night remembering the days when she and Lily were younger. She was two years younger than Lily, but because they had lived on a farm out in the middle of nowhere and been home schooled, they had always been each other's best friend. Then one day a very unusual letter came addressed to:

_ Miss L. Evans_

_ The Middle Bedroom_

_ 7050N 650E County Rd._

_ Middlesbrough_

_ Cleveland_ (Author's Note: A city in the UK)

Lily had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

No one knew quite what to think. So the next day, they all took a three hour train ride to London and followed the directions from the unusual letter to Diagon Alley.

Petunia remembered it as though it were yesterday. They had been to London many times before - in the same area as the Leaky Cauldron too - yet they had never noticed the tiny, grubby-looking pub that stood in front of them before.

Her father thought immediately that the letter must be some sort of a joke. She and Lily had begged their father to at least go in and check it out. He eventually gave in, and the four of them had entered the pub that no one around them was noticing.

As Petunia lay in bed, she shivered slightly as she remembered what had met them inside.

They were suddenly standing in a room full of people wearing fancy nightgowns - the men included. Things and people were appearing out of nowhere. The room was cleaning everything completely on its own. And people were all waving sticks around in their hands.

Her mother and father pulled Lily and her close as someone started walking towards them.

Petunia remembered him introducing himself as Binns. She couldn't remember if he had said his first name or not. She was still looking around the room in awe. But her ears perked up when her father started explaining the very strange letter Lily had received.

Binns had immediately started explaining about that Hogwarts place. He said he was a professor there - that he taught History or Magic.

When he had finished his _lesson_ - as Lily had later called it - he led them through the pub and into a small courtyard where there was nothing but trash as he took a stick out of his pocket.

He tapped a few bricks with his stick. Then suddenly the bricks started moving away from where he had tapped his stick until they formed an archway. "Welcome to Diagon Alley," Binns announced as he chuckled at the Evan's shocked faces.

They all watched as more people - also dressed in nightgowns - hurried past them complaining about the cost of dragon scales these days.

Petunia noticed a group of cute boys standing under the window of a shop called Quality Quidditch Supplies. 'I wonder what Quidditch is,' she thought and was about to point it out to Lily, but stopped suddenly noticing that one of those boys was pointing at her and her family.

The boy had the most untidy black hair that she had ever seen. 'How could his mother let him go anywhere with hair with his hair such a mess?'

She decided to pretend that she hadn't seen them for now as she turned her attention back to Binns who was just announcing that he'd be pleased to escort them to Gringotts.

As they all walked through the shops in Diagon Alley, not one of them - excluding Binns - had said a word, and they all knew exactly why that was too. They were all in shock. Was this amazingly unusual place for real? How long had this place existed? Maybe they should have come into town a little more often then they had.

Petunia and Lily talked of what they had seen that day everyday until Lily left on that train for that school - Hogwarts.

Petunia couldn't wait for Lily to come home at Christmastime. It was lonely out in the middle of nowhere without Lily.

About one week after Lily left another owl came with a letter addressed to:

_ Rick and Rose Evans & Petunia_

_ The Farmhouse in the Middle of Nowhere_

_ 7050N 650E County Rd._

_ Middlesbrough_

_ Cleveland_

Petunia was scared. Could something have happened to Lily. Maybe, she didn't know what they did at Hogwarts.

She froze as her father started opening the letter. Then, he exclaimed, "It's from Lily!"

The letter read:

_Dear Dad, Mom, and Petunia,_

_Hogwarts is amazing! We rode in enchanted boats across a gigantic lake to get here! Hogwarts looks just like one of those medieval castles, only it's way bigger and the stairs move! No, Mom, not like an escalator. They slide around so that they lead to a completely different place every time! I've only been here six days, and I've already been lost at least one hundred times._

_I even made some friends - and some enemies. This one boy, James Potter, keeps getting on my nerves. He had the messiest black hair I've ever seen. But don't worry about him, I want to tell you about all my new friends. First, there's my best friend Alice Lemney. She's awesome! I know you'd love her. Then, there's Remus Lupin. Unfortunately he's also friends with James Potter. Finally, there's Serverus Snape and Frank Longbottom._

_Hogwarts divides us all into houses. They're Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I'm in Gryffindor. So are all of my friends except Serverus who's in Slytherin. Our houses are suppose to be like our families or something._

_Oh! I've got to go. My next class starts in ten minutes! It's my favorite one too. Charms. We're studying how to make objects fly! Oh, wow! I'm gonna be late. Bye!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Lily_

Their parents were thrilled that Lily was having a great time and that she had finally made some friends of her own. Petunia, however, had been crushed. She was no longer Lily's best friend - only her sister. Their lives had never been the same after that. Lily would have that Alice Lemney girl over to their house several times over the summer, and then Lily would go to the Lemney's house and leave Petunia home alone once again until their parents decided to send her to a boarding school in hopes that she would make friends as well.

- End Chapter 3: Petunia's Secret - - -

Author's Note: I would especially like to thank **_Modern-Day Zarcon _**for reviewing. I like your idea about Dudley changing. I'll take that into consideration. Thanks!

In Chapters 1 & 3, I've mentioned cities in the UK. They correspond with a map of the UK direction wise.

I'm a little unsure what I'm going to do with the next chapter, Vernon's Past. If anyone has any ideas I'd love to hear them. I'll be at yearbook camp next week so it might take me longer to update the next chapter.

Please review!


	4. Vernon's Past

The Defeat of Lord Voldemort

Puella Deorum (previously God'sGirl88)

Summary: When will Harry face Voldemort? What did Dudley see when the dementor came near him? What sorts of secrets do the Dursley's keep from one another? Post OotP.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling.

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. After HBP came out, I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do with this story.

- - - - Chapter 4: Vernon's Past - - -

Vernon Dursley was not the man that he appeared to be. No one knew who he really was except for one man. That man wasn't a person that his family would ever dream that he had been associated with - let alone knew like a friend. The truth was that the man had once been his best friend in the entire world.

It all started years before Vernon was even born. Mr. Charles Dursley had just graduated from Durmstrang School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and couldn't wait to see his parents again (They hadn't been allowed to come to the graduation ceremony because they were muggles.) when he accidentally bumped into someone a few blocks from his house.

As he looked up to yell at the person for getting in his way, he saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She said that she was new to the neighborhood once they'd introduced themselves. Two years later, they were married in a small church in front of their families. But Charles had never told her that he was a wizard. He got a muggle job at a drill factory and lived a regular muggle life until his wife became pregnant.

Then Charles had become a nervous wreck. What if their baby was magical? Nine months later Marge Dursley was born. When his wife went to the mall one Saturday afternoon, Charles took Marge to the Ministry of Magic and had her tested for magical abilities. The tests had come back negative. Marge was completely muggle, and Charles' secret was safe.

Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky the next time. His son Vernon had magical abilities. It was so obvious that there was no need to even have him tested.

Charles spent the next eleven years hiding the signs of magic from everyone. On Vernon's eleventh birthday, an owl came with a letter addressed to:

_Mr. V. Dursley_

_The Last Bedroom_

_413 Maple Avenue_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

On the back of the letter, Charles saw the official Durmstrang School Seal. He pulled Vernon aside that afternoon and explained his well kept secret to him.

On September first, Vernon set off for Durmstrang which was known as Smeltings, a special private school for boys, to the rest of the family. It was an experience that most children only dream of until his fifth year of school. Lord Voldemort began attacking the world just before school let out. Many of the students became Death Eaters. Teachers sent the rest home immediately with a warning that they were probably on Voldemort's hit list and should look for a different school far away from Durmstrang.

Vernon transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Marge left for college leaving their parents all alone for the first time in years. Life was very different for all of them, but it was also great. Vernon had absolutely no trouble making friends at Hogwarts. Within a week, he and James Potter were nearly inseparable.

James spent hours and hours playing quid ditch which gave Vernon plenty of time to work on his flying. He may have been born a half-blood, but he was raised as a muggle. Flying was the only that he'd never really mastered, but James taught him everything he needed to know.

Vernon also joined James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter in pranking the slytherins. The slytherin common room had been turned red and gold so many times that the rest of the gryffindors quit counting. The slytherins cared though. Their common room had been ransacked by some gryffindors eighty-two times this year. They set out to find out who had figured out their password. Eventually, they did figure it out too.

At the end of the term, everyone left for home. When the train reached King's Cross Station, Vernon said good-bye to his friends and went through the wall to find his parents. When, he couldn't find them or their car anywhere, he called his sister's cell phone, and she picked him up on her way home from college that evening.

When they got home they saw a huge skull in the sky over their house. There was a snake sticking out of the snake's mouth. Vernon knew exactly what it was, but he didn't tell Marge. His father had told him never to tell anyone what he really was - not even his family.

Marge got a small apartment near her college and began waiting tables, and Vernon got a summer job. Everything was going better than they'd thought it would.

Near the end of August, Vernon decided not to go back to Hogwarts. It was just too dangerous. He'd just lost his parents; he didn't want to lose his sister too. He forged his transfer pages and enrolled in Little Whinging's public school. He never saw his best friends again. Sure, he did make new friends, but they could never replace his magical ones.

When he graduated, he married Petunia Evans who he'd met in London. She didn't live with her parents either. They were still alive but had sent her off to a boarding school in London. Several years later, they had a son, Dudley. As far as Vernon could tell Dudley was one-hundred percent muggle.

- - - - End Chapter 4: Vernon's Past - - - -

Author's Note: I would especially like to thank **_Modern-Day Zarcon_** (Harry will be in the next chapter.),**_ la harlequin_**,**_ and samus18 _**for reviewing. If anyone has any suggestions on where I should go with this story, I'd love to hear them.

Please review!


End file.
